Doce Alcoholes
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche?" "Doce", respondió Tony acariciando el rostro de Bruce. "¿Doce? ¿Doce qué? ¿Cervezas? ¿Tragos?" "Yo tenía doce alcoholes… ¡esta noche!", dijo Tony, y de repente: "¡SÍ!" "Está bien", murmuró Bruce pasando un brazo por debajo de Tony, intentando sostenerlo. "Es hora de ir a la cama"


_Traducción del Fic: __**Twelve Alcohols**__, de __**the-author-at-221B **__(A quien agradezco profundamente su permiso para traducirlo)_

_Todo pertenece a Marvel Comics, Disney y demás gente que se forra con los personajes. Y, por supuesto, la idea a su autora original._

_Yo, como siempre, sólo me adjudico el tiempo para adaptarlo a nuestro idioma._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

**DOCE ALCOHOLES**

Bruce se incorporó lentamente, estirando su espalda como si fuera un gato. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos mientras miraba medio dormido el reloj: cuatro de la mañana. Era hora de ir a la cama. Saltó de la silla del laboratorio en el que había estado trabajando en un experimento, y arrastró los pies hacia su habitación.

Si habitación en la Torre Stark, es decir.

Bruce se había negado en un primero momento, todavía nervioso por estar en las grandes ciudades, pero Tony finalmente lo había convencido. Ahora tenía una habitación a la que llamar propia, tiempo para trabajar en sus experimentos y, lo más importante, un amigo.

Miró por el pasillo, rascándose la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba Tony? Retrocedió por el pasillo buscando al hombre perdido.

—¡Tony!— gritó.

—Aaquí… menti… mana…— respondió una voz debajo del sofá.

Bruce casi se sale de su piel.

—¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Aaaah, sip!

—¿Qué estás…?—. Bruce llegó debajo del sofá y sacó a un muy descuidado, y muy borracho, Tony— Dios mío. ¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche?

—Doce— respondió Tony acariciando el rostro de Bruce.

—¿Doce? ¿Doce qué? ¿Cervezas? ¿Tragos?

—Yo tenía doce alcoholes… ¡esta NOCHE!— dijo Tony, y de repente: —¡SÍ!

—Está bien— murmuró Bruce pasando un brazo por debajo de Tony, intentando sostenerlo—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

—No, no lo creo— dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras—. Dormir es para los débiles y feos—. Perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia el respaldo del sofá—. Soy bonito. No duermo.

—Tony— suspiró Bruce exasperado—: Es hora de dormir.

—¿POR QUÉ?— exclamó Tony— ¿Crees que soy… *hic*… feo?

—No, no creo que seas feo— respondió Bruce mientras arrastraba a Tony fuera del sofá al suelo y, poco a poco, hacia la habitación de su amigo.

—¿Crees que soy bonito?

—¡Ja!

—Bruce, ¿crees que soy bonito?— casi suplicó Tony. Parecía a punto de llorar.

—Sí, Tony. Creo que eres muy bonito— aceptó Bruce con una sonrisa—. Pero todavía es hora de dormir.

—Tú también lo eres. Eres muy bonito. Tu cara me recuerda a un gatito.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Uno de esos gatitos borrosos. ¡Oh, sí!

—Amigo…

—Quiero un gatito. ¡Bruce, cómprame un gatito!

—En la mañana.

—¡NO!— bramó Tony— ¡AHORA!

—Cálmate, hombre—. Bruce finalmente había logrado andar todo el camino con Tony a su dormitorio, y no se sorprendió cuando fueron detenidos por el sistema de seguridad—. Tony, ¿cuál es el código de acceso?

—No te lo diré— murmuró Tony jugando con un trozo de cuerda que encontró en el camino.

—Tony…

—Te lo diré cuando me des un gatito.

—¡Tony, estoy cansado y quiero ir a la cama! ¡Tú también! ¡Ahora deja de joder y me dices cuál es el código de acceso!

—Doce. Al igual que los doce alcoholes.

—¡Jesús!

—No, Jesús no. Jesús no puede ayudarte.

—Eres una mierda.

—Lo sé— dijo Tony oliéndose—. Lo sé. Soy un reputante desastre borracho. Estoy ebrio y me odias.

—No— suspiró Bruce—. No te atrevas a comenzar a llorar por tu borrachera encima de mí. ¡No te atrevas! Yo no te odio.

—Sí, lo haces…

Bruce suspiró de nuevo.

—JARVIS, ¿puedes ayudarme a abrir esta puerta?

—Está abierta, señor. ¡Mucha suerte!

—Gracias— murmuró Bruce mientras metía a Tony en su habitación y en su cama—. Está bien, te sentirás mejor por la mañana. Buenas noches.

—¡No, no, no!— exclamó Tony— Quédate conmigo.

—¡Tony, por favor! ¡Quiero ir a la cama!

—Duerme aquí— susurró Tony con los ojos a punto de cerrar y se agarró de la camisa de Bruce—. Duerme.

Bruce resopló.

—¡Oh, carajo!—. Se metió en la cama junto a un Tony extático, enterrándose profundamente en las cobijas— Sigues siendo todo un lío, amigo.

Pero Tony ya estaba dormido.

* * *

_**Nota de traductora**__: ¡Hola, hola!_

_¡Amé este shot! De verdad me encantó. No sé si traducido tenga el mismo efecto que el original *cofcasislashcof*, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes._

_¿A poco no es Bruce adorable? Por eso lo amo, por eso y muchas cosas más… (¿Eso sonó a villancico? jajaja). Además me encanta cuando tiene esos pequeños momentos con el borrachín… digo, con Stark._

_Espero que les haya gustado. El original en mis favoritos._

_¡Saludos y Gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
